Cheat Engine!
by ChocoLemon
Summary: karena UNAS yang semakin mendekat. Ryuugamine Mikado mulai memikirkan cara untuk mengahadapinya :v


**Durarara! Fic! :D**

**Cheat Engine!**

**Durarara! Milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei!**

**Story milik ChocoLemon :p**

Enjoy the story :p :v ~

#di dalam kamar Mikado#

"Ujian Nasional udah bentar lagi, tapi masih belum siap gara-gara sering jam kosong(?). hufffttt" seorang pemuda sedang menghela nafasnya di depan layar komputer yang sedang proses _booting_. Ryuugamine Mikado sedang ber-galau ria karna cintanyaditolak Anri-bukan! Dia galau karna UNAS(?)nya semakin dekat dan ia belum menguasai seluruh mapel dengan baik. Dan saat ini, sekolahnya sedang ada acara sekolah _adiwiyata_(?) yang membuatnya harus membagi pikiran dan tenaganya -_- karena jalan pikirannya menjadi semakin suram dan berkali-kali menemui jalan buntu, maka ia memutuskan untuk menghadiri komunitas onlinenya –Dolars

**XxxxxxX**

#di ruang chat#

-Tanaka memasuki ruang chat-

Tanaka : konbanwa~

Setton : Ah, Tanakan-san konbanwa

Tanaka : Setton-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?

Setton : boleh, silakan saja~

Tanaka : sebentar lagi saya akan menghadapi UNAS, tapi saya masih belum siap dengan penguasaan materi saya. Dan saya mengalami kesulitan dalam belajar. Kira-kira apa yang harus saya lakukan ya?

Setton : ettoo... mungkin Tanaka-san coba untuk mengikuti bimbel di luar jam sekolah

Tanaka : bimbel kah?~

-Kanra memasuki ruang chat-

Kanra : konbanwa~~

Tanaka : konbanwa

Setton : konbanwa~ Kanra-san, mungkin anda punya cara jitu untuk mengahadapi UNAS?

Kanra : Aah~~ UNAS kah~~~ ada-ada~ (OwO)/ ada cara yang sangat mudah untuk menghadapi UNAS :D

Tanaka : kira-kira apa ya?

Kanra : kalian pernah mendengar tentang penjualan kunci UNAS kaan? (~w~)

Setton : ya, aku pernah mendengarnya. Bahkan aku pernah jadi distributornya -_-

Tanaka : waahh, saya juga pernah mendengarnya. Tapi apa itu gapapa? :/

Kanra : daijoubu~ daijoubu~ aku tahu hampir 90% siswa yang UNAS pake kunci-kunciitu, dan mereka terbukti berhasil kok (OwO)(y)

Setton : tapi tetep aja itu gak baik!

-Saika memasuki ruang chat-

Saika : anoo.. saya setuju dengan Setton-san. Menggunakan kunci itu tidak baik

Tanaka : saya pikir juga begitu

Setton : nah, apa kubilang.

Kanra : ya terserah kalian sih mau make atau ga. Tapi kalo pengen jalan pintas yang cukup menjamin, ya pake itu. Hahaha

Saika : tapi bukankah kita sudah berusaha belajar selama 3 tahun, jadi saya rasa sudah sepatutnya kita mengerjakannya dengan jujur

Kanra : yaaahhh... terserahlah, toh nanti juga menuai apa yang diperbuat (OwO)

-Kanra meninggalkan ruang chat-

Tanaka : Ah! Kalau begitu saya off dulu. Mau melanjutkan belajar

Setton : selamat belajar! Semoga sukses!

Saika : ganbatte!

Tanaka : arigatou

-Tanaka meninggalkan ruang chat-

Saika : kalau begitu saya juga mau pamit dulu. Saya juga mau belajar

-Saika meninggalkan ruang chat-

Setton : semuanya pergi belajar, mungkin aku juga akan off, mau kerja. Ganbatte!

-Setton meninggalkan ruang chat-

**XxxxxX**

Dan akhirnya Mikado pun kembali belajar dengan semangat.

Pagi hari ternyata datang lebih cepat. Bel sekolah berdering semakin kencang. Para guru mengajar dengan suara yang lebih lantang. Dan para siswa duduk tenang dan tertata rapi di bangku masing-masing. Jam istirahat datang menghampiri seiring waktu yang tak henti-hentinya berlari.

#di atap sekolah#

"Mi~kado!" sebuah tepukan pundak dengan balutan panggilan yang renyah menyambut Mikado. Yang memberikan sapaan semacam itu- Kida Masaomi.

"Ah- Masaomi. Kau tetap nyantai yah" Mikado tersenyum kemudian sedikit bergeser dari tempat duduknya untuk memberikan _space_ untuk Kida

"Atarimae da yo! Semua sudah aku persiapkan dengan sempurna kau tahu? Ahahaha. Dan kau! Kenapa masih membawa buku saat makan siang? Anri-chan juga?" ia mulai menggigit s*ri rotinya sehabis ngoceh.

"yaah, akukan belum mengerti semua materi yang akan diujikan, jadi aku harus berusaha lebih keras" sang sahabat menjelaskan dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada huruf yang tercetak rapi dalam halaman buku kecil yang cukup tebal itu.

"Saya juga, saya juga harus memantapkan pemahaman terhadap materi yang akan diujikan." Anri menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"kalian ini kuno deh ya. Kan sudah ada kunci! Aku punya kenalan yang bisa diandalkan loh. Harganya juga lumayan murah kok. Gimana-gimana? Mau aku pesenin?" Kida kembali bersemangat.

"Maaf Kida-kun, aku ga beli kunci itu" Anri langsung menyahuti.

"Ermm, kukira aku juga tidak ikut beli." Akhirnya Mikado pun ikut menjawab.

"chee!" dan Kida pun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya

**XxxxxX**

#setelah UNAS#

Waktu terus saja berlalu. Dan hari pengumuman pun datang juga. Dan dengan _miracle_nya peraih nilai tertinggi UN adalah Kida Masaomi. Dua sahabatnya memang mendapat nilai yang baik, tapi masih banyak juga yang lebih baik. Namun mereka sudah bahagia, dan mereka juga berbahagia atas keberhasilan Kida.

"Masaomi, memangnya kau mendapat kunci itu dari mana? Hebat tuh orang." Celetuk Mikado waktu pulang bareng seperti biasanya.

"Hehehe, aku dapat dari Izaya-san" Kida hanya bisa nyengir, kemudian sorot matanya tampak sedikit kesal.

"Aku tak menyangka dia bisa sehebat itu" balas Mikado dengan _excited_nya.

"Oi. Jangan meremehkanku yo, gaki." Tiba-tiba saja Izaya sudah berdiri di depan Kida dan Mikado.

"Ah! Izaya-san, ternyata kau ada disini. Sedang melakukan penelitian sosial ka~h?" gurau Kida dengan sedikit sinis

"maa ne" jawab Izaya sekenanya

Tapi belum jauh mereka berempat berjalan bersama, muncul sebuah lampu taman yang terbang melintasi mereka dan sukses mendarat tepat di depan Izaya.

"IIZAAAAYAAAAA! ENYAH KAU DARI SINIII!" teriakan khas Shizuo membuat Izaya tampak bersemangat.

" Oi oi apa-apaan ini. Belum juga puas ngobrol, ada shizu-chan lewat. Ja, kalau begitu aku permisi" Izaya melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa lebar kepada ketiga murid SMA Raira tersebut lalu berlari kencang dan disusul oleh Shizuo

"KORRA IZAYAAA! MATTTEE!"

**XxxxxX**

"Aaaarrrggghhh, kenapa aku harus mencoba ujian masuk universitas berkali-kali!" Kida berteriak frustasi

"maa maa Masaomi, sabar ne, ganbatte!" Mikado berusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"nilaiku kan tertinggi! Seharusnya aku dipermudah untuk masuk universitas itu!" Kida tampak semakin kesal.

"maa Kida-kun, kalau begitu aku akan terus mengajarimu sampai kau diterima, ok?" bahkan Anri pun turut membantu sang Kida Masaomi.

"ya sudahlah, kalau itu maunya Anri-chan, aku akan berusaha" ucap Kida pada akhirnya.

_Salah sendiri sih, pilih jalan pintas tanpa mikir kedepannya_. Mikado dan Anri hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati. Takut menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Disisi lain Ikebukuro, seseorang dengan jaket hitam berbulu-Izaya menyeringai gak jelas, "Ittarou, tiap orang pasti membayar apa yang ia perbuat"

**~fin~**

Yosh! Gegara UNAS ChocoLemon ricuh, jadilah fic gakguna ini

Cuma buat ngelampiasin rasa dalam hati :3

Last- review please (OwO)/


End file.
